


Stay Still

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Literally just purely self indulgent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: Hubert has been working far too much, and you want his attention. Doesn't go the way you planned though.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra x Reader, Hubert von Vestra/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 393





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> Okay mind you I have not actually done the Black Eagles route, so if Hubert seems OOC, I apologize ;v; I just wanted more smut of this mayne!

A low, shaky breath leaves your lungs as the scratching of a quill point on parchment grates on your ears. Your caged in between his long arms, one on either side, as he leans his head over your shoulder to reach for a piece of paper further up on his desk. That slight movement makes you shift in his lap, and you try your best not to let the squeak out between your teeth; but his sharp, olive-green eyes snap to your flushed face. He clears his throat and you know what he is hinting at; you are to remain silent and completely still until he is finished with his work. That was your order.

But it feels almost impossible to do, with his cock buried so deep inside of your cunt.

\---

You had simply stepped into Hubert's office to check on how he was doing. He seemed to have been locked in there for what felt like hours, and you missed your husband a great deal. Of course you understood the significance of his work; but surely even he deserved to rest, despite being the right hand to the reigning Emperor. Being his dutiful and loving wife, you said as much to him.

"Hubert, you need to rest. Why not join me and relax in bed for a bit?"

He sighed through his nose at you, his pale lips in a thin line, as if contemplating what to say in reply. You wanted to roll your eyes and drag him away from his desk and not bother to give him an option; he put far too much effort to the point of going without sleep at times. But you suddenly noticed the slightest hint of a smirk on his pale lips before it was gone just as quickly; he was up to something now. This ever sneakily devious man.

He crooked a gloved finger, motioning for you to come towards him, and as if in a trance that only he could place you under, you obeyed. "I understand your concern for my well-being, my dear," he began, his deep voice carrying a suggestive air that you felt slowly crawl up your spine. "But as you can see, I have several reports and requests I must finish for her Majesty. It is not proper for me to leave them undone." He placed his cheek on the palm of one gloved hand, while the other reached out to grab your own. His thumb slid gently across your knuckles, the small gesture making you shutter beside yourself. His pale eyes moved from the stack of parchment to your face, and the smirk slowly crept back into place. His voice seemed husky suddenly, as he spoke.

"Perhaps you could keep me...company."

The inflection in his voice gave you pause, but you couldn't question; he was pulling you into his lap with a quickness, making you gasp as his arms wrapped possessively around your waist. He pressed his lips to your neck, his breath hot on your skin. You felt the slight graze of teeth and pressed down on him, softly groaning as you could feel a hard presence forming underneath your bottom. One gloved hand slowly crept down your front, cupping your clothed cunt as his fingers drew small circles against you. The other crawled underneath your blouse, his fingers kneading the plumpness of your breast. You let your head rest on his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut with a soft moan as his hand at your core pulled up your skirt, his gloved fingers finding your folds already damp through your underclothes.

"Mayhap I do need such a distraction," he hissed by your ear before shifting you forward a bit on his thighs. He removed his gloves, tossing them onto the desk top, before you heard the unbuckling of his belt.

Your breath hitched when you felt the tip of his cock prodding your folds, his fingers simply shifting your underclothes to the side for access. You adjusted on his lap, spreading yourself more for him as you felt his cock slowly begin to enter you. His fingers took purchase tightly at your hips, pulling you down hard against him, filling you to the hilt. He gave a deep chuckle by your ear, slowly rocking you on his cock with his own hands. The smugness in the sound shot right through you, but you gave an airy chuckle of your own in return, a teasing glint in your eye as you locked them with his.

"Shouldn't you be-be working while I-I keep you company?" you teased breathily, a soft gasp leaving you when his tip pressed in further; but he stilled suddenly, and you sank down on his cock, whimpering. He let out a sigh through his nose once more, his eyes narrowing at you.

Oh. You should have never teased him about his work.

Internally you cursed yourself, knowing full well you had just ruined the moment by making such a lame attempt at a tease; but instead of removing you from his lap, Hubert shifted the chair you both sat in forward, and picked up his paperwork and quill, dipping the tip of it into the ink well. "You are correct, (Y/N)," he suddenly spoke matter-of-factly, "than you shall stay right here until I am finished. Do not move, and do not speak. I have to concentrate."

Your mouth slacked slightly as you stared at him. You were still filled with his cock, hard and throbbing, yet he could easily pick up his reports and go right back to it?

You shifted in his lap, attempting to climb off of him, but a firm hand brought you right back down, making you gasp. His eyes took on that menacing look.

"Stay. Still."

\---

You were not sure how much time had passed by, but it felt like hours. Your hair clung to the back of your neck, and your hips ached from the fullness. He had finished several report documents and signed several request sheets already, but it seemed like the pile of paperwork was never going to end. You wanted to groan and whimper, roll your hips to get rid of the aching need for release; but he would not allow you to. Any attempt you made was halted with a glare and bruising hand at your hip, making you internally whine.

How could he possibly look so calm and collected while still being so _hard_ inside of you? Was he genuinely enjoying tormenting you as such?

Of course he was; this was _Hubert von Vestra_ after all.

You absentmindedly gave a huff, and instantly felt his searing eyes on you. But instead of a punishing grip, he ran his fingers along your shoulder and the back of your neck, brushing the hair away to expose your hot skin. The touch was tender compared the previous ones he had given you, and you felt the tension ebbing out of your muscles, only to have the needing ache surge up in it's place. You shuddered visibly, every nerve on end from the position you had been in for so long. He laughed softly, shifting a bit to pull your back flush against his chest.

"Feeling neglected, beloved?" he sneered. You wanted to whimper and cry 'Yes', beg him to let you move on his cock; but you knew his game. He wanted to get a rise out of you and make you beg for him. He was a glutton for punishment, but only when you were on the receiving end of it.

"Not at all." Your voice wavered, but you kept your back rigid and tried to keep your frame holding the defiance your words lacked. You felt his chuckle reverberate against your back, and his teeth threatened the upper shell of your ear. "Liar. You know that voice of yours always gives you away."

Dammit...

He placed the papers he held in his hand down, and ran his fingers along your tense stomach and down to your swollen clit. He barely tapped it with his fingertip and you couldn't help but squirm. Your teeth worried your lower lip as his fingers ran along your folds, touching everywhere except where you desperately needed them to.

"Hubert, please-" you keened, and he laughed once more.

"I've tortured you enough, it seems," he whispered by your ear. "Forgive me, beloved, but just having myself enveloped in your warmth is such a wonderful sensation. Besides, I was able to get quite a bit done with you _keeping me company_. You were the one who mentioned I should keep working, after all."

Had you not felt so needy, so wanting, you would have scoffed and glared at him; walked right out of the room and leave _him_ being the one wanting. But it rarely worked out that way.

"I was teasing, _Hubie_ ," you whined, using that glorious nickname that he both hated and adored at the same time. It always seemed to send a jolt up his spine when you said it with such need. He chuckled darkly, pressing his lips to your cheek in a chaste kiss, before letting his fingertips brush your swollen clit.

"I know you were, my dearest. But you know how seriously I take my position."

His fingers drew slow, languid circles on the nub, and he felt your walls flutter and tighten on his cock. Your brain seemed to fog over as you finally received the stimulation you were desperate for, falling into a somewhat babbling mess for him. "I know, Hubie, I know! I'm sorry! Just pl-please..."

"Please, what, (Y/N)? Use your words."

"Make me cum, please-!"

He smirked against your cheek, a satisfied and dominating air settling over him, being slightly arrogant with himself at being able to make you fall apart so easily for him. He kissed under your ear, picking up the pace of his fingers on your clit.

"As you wish, milady."

His free hand gripped your waist, making your hips rock against his, feeling every ridge of his cock shift inside you. His tip was snug against your cervix, making you see stars as it pressed into the gummy flesh over and over. You panted between each whimper and moan, leaning forward onto his desk slightly as you felt every nerve in your body catch fire from his ministrations. Your knuckles turned white as you gripped the edge of his desk, his name tumbling from your lips over and over as you came hard on his cock, squeezing and milking him until he shortly followed, gripping you to his chest as he felt himself spasm inside you.

Your lower belly filled with immense warmth and you whimpered, going lax in his arms. He kept you cuddled in his arms, his breath coming in little pants by your ear until he finally could calm himself fully. When he released you and let you off his lap, you stumbled like a new born fawn, falling to your knees just a few steps away from him. He inwardly winced, and stood to pick you up bridle style, deciding to carry you to your shared bedroom where he could draw a nice bath for the both of you.

"Forgive my roughness with you," he apologized softly; but you gave a small giggle, snuggling the top of your head under his chin.

"You know I don't mind it, _Hubie_ ," you cooed, and you felt him shutter slightly; he carried you to the bedroom with much more swiftness after that.


End file.
